


breathing again

by reiitaus



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiitaus/pseuds/reiitaus
Summary: Ander discovers the results of chemo for the last time.
Relationships: Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	breathing again

**Author's Note:**

> In this fanfiction Omar didn't cheat on Ander.

Like every day that Ander had a visit to see the progress of chemo, Omar woke up with his neck wet with tears.  
His boyfriend always woke up a few minutes earlier in those days, without the need for an alarm, and cried afraid of what might have happened.  
He was scared that the doctor would look at him and tell him to enjoy the last few days left.  
The worst case had been the absence of improvement and that he had to increase the days of chemo.  
In that circumstance, Ander was relieved even if he did not know exactly for what, that he had more days than expected? That he wouldn't see the people he loved crying about his near-death yet?  
The only thing he knew was that after those meetings Ander was in a limbo where he was not healing but not even dying and on one hand he felt more relaxed on the other he was terrified.

But that was the decisive day, he would find out if there really was any hope for him.  
Omar hugged him to give him a minimum of comfort, but that day the crying was longer and powerful than usual.  
Ander was sobbing, clenching the boy's shirt under him in a fist, whispering words he couldn’t understand.  
The only phrase that Omar was able to comprehend was "I don't want to die" and "I don't want to leave you".  
He tried to reassure him, but he was afraid too, he would not be able to bear it, after months spent watching him throw up and lose weight seeing him die would have destroyed him.

Eventually, they managed to get out of bed and prepare for the visit.

The atmosphere in the car was tense, Azucena had two clearly visible dark circles under her eyes, a sign that she hadn't slept and that she didn't care to cover them that morning.  
When they finally arrived at the hospital they waited patiently for their turn.

Ander had his head resting on Omar's shoulder and stared at their intertwined hands as if to remember every detail, as if he already knew how it would end.  
Occasionally Omar felt a few tears fall on his shoulder and promptly stroked the back of his hand with his thumb for the comfort of both.  
He began to think about the moments together, the first time they had met, the first kiss, the first time they had sex and when Ander had welcomed him into his home after being kicked out by his own father.  
All the moments passed in front of him, like when after your death you relive your life, and Omar felt that way as if he was about to die.  
He didn't realize he was crying until Ander looked up and wiped a tear with his thumb.  
They kissed, gently, as if they were afraid of breaking each other, but their moment was interrupted by the doctor who called his boyfriend's surname.  
The entrance to the office seemed slow in Omar's mind, the three of them were sitting in the room listening carefully to what the doctor was saying.

Suddenly Omar felt lighter as if a weight had been lifted from his chest and a smile appeared on everyone's face in the room hearing that Ander was in remission.  
The boy hugged his mother who in the meantime had started to cry from joy.

During the trip by car and in their room Omar and Ander could not stop kissing and smiling, they had won and now their life was starting again.  
Omar took the face of his boyfriend in his hands, foreheads touching and with a whispered "Te quiero" they spent the whole night kissing and loving each other like they hadn't done for months.

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is not English.  
> If you find grammatical or writing errors write them down so that I can improve.  
> Thank for reading❤️


End file.
